Peter Pan
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: Walter and Daniels' daughter is in a school play, and she has more than enough support sitting in the audience for her.


**I just really wanted an excuse to write Peter Pan into a story, and this seemed like a fun (if slightly cheesey/silly) way to do so. It's the most random thing ever but I felt like something kind of cute and fluffy :3**

 **So in this fic/short drabble, I'm assuming that a school was built on Origae-6, and therefore it's possible that children put on shows at the school for their parents. Honestly, any excuse to write parents!Walter-x-Daniels is a good excuse (with a fun appearance by Uncle Tennessee!)**

 **I've taken the opening scene from 'Hook' (1991) in that it begins with a children's school play of 'Peter Pan'. The child playing Peter is a girl, which is a tradition in productions of 'Peter Pan' on-stage/in pantomime.**

 **Jacob is 7, Maggie is 5.**

* * *

The entire room was silent as soft music played through the hall, quietly echoing; all eyes were drawn to the stage at the front, lit up by two blue lights and showing a night time scene in a children's bedroom. Two beds occupied the stage, in which two children feigned sleep while a third – a girl with hair tucked underneath her hat to imitate the short hairstyle of a boy – sat pretending to cry.

Slowly the music faded away, the last notes hanging in the air when the child in the bed to the left – a little girl with long blonde hair tied back with a ribbon and wearing an old Edwardian-style nightgown – sat up; she looked down at the crying child on the floor and tilted her head. " _Boy_ , why are you crying?"

The crying 'boy' hurriedly rubbed his eyes, standing up. "What is your name?"

"Wendy Angela Moira Darling," The girl answered, clambering from her bed and doing a small curtsey. "What is yours?"

"Peter Pan."

The girl tilted her head. "Is that all? It's very brief."

In the audience, Tennessee was grinning to himself. "Look at her," He muttered so hardly anyone could hear him. "She ain't needed prompting once – and she said all that name without a single stutter."

"She practiced for weeks," Walter informed him seriously, never taking his eyes from the stage even as a tired Jacob leaned on his side. "She wanted to be sure that she could give an adequate performance."

On their son's other side, Daniels waved a hand at the two of them, though she looked just as proud and amused. "She's still on-stage – shut up or you'll miss her."

Walter was immediately silent once more, entirely focused on their daughter; Tennessee shook his head but returned to concentrating, still mumbling about how wonderful his goddaughter was. Both men were wrapped around her daughter's little finger, Daniels mused, and she couldn't help but smirk at the thought; they'd both do anything for the little girl, quite literally – even sitting through school productions of 'Peter Pan', it seemed.

Maggie, still perfectly-in-character as Wendy, studied the 'boy' in front of her. "Where do you live?"

"Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning," 'Peter' replied.

"What a funny address!"

He frowned. "No it isn't."

"What do they put on letters then?"

"Don't get letters."

Maggie looked confused. "But surely your mother gets letters."

"Haven't got one."

"Haven't got a…?" She looked perfectly aghast, almost as if she really _were_. "No wonder you were crying, Peter, if you haven't got a mother!"

The boy huffed, crossing his arms and frowning. "I wasn't crying because I don't have a mother, I was crying because I couldn't get my shadow to stick…and I _wasn't_ crying."

"Oh. I shall sew it on for you, my little man," The little girl decided sweetly, and she pulled a small box from under the bed. "It may hurt a little."

As she knelt by her scene partner's feet, Tennessee looked to Daniels knowingly. "Let me guess… Walter helped her with her lines?"

Daniels smiled, bemused as she nodded. "Of course he did. She was adamant about being perfect – and he can't say no to her."

In fact, Walter had done nothing _but_ help their daughter learn her lines over the past month; it had been rather amusing when she'd come home one afternoon to find Walter reciting Peter Pan's lines with a perfectly serious expression. Clearly, he was not programmed with the speciality of performing in fantasy plays, Daniels thought to herself dryly.

Back on the stage, Maggie was still kneeling at her scene partner's feet as she pretended to sew; when she finished, 'Peter' whooped and gave a crow, putting his hands on his hips. "Wendy, look! The cleverness of me!"

As several audience members chuckled, Maggie pouted and pretended to look hurt. "Of course, I did _nothing_ then!"

"…You did a little."

"A little!" Without warning, she clambered up and threw herself on the bed – it was quite similar to how she behaved at home when she was annoyed, Walter noted to himself, well-behaved though she was. "Well, if I'm of no use then…"

'Peter' looked somewhat apologetic. "I'm sorry, Wendy, I didn't mean it." He paused, taking a step closer. "Wendy?... One girl is worth more than twenty boys."

Jacob quietly scoffed to himself, much to Daniels' amusement – it was clear he didn't quite agree with such a sentiment. It was his third time having to sit through the school production, and though he hadn't complained – he knew how much it meant to his sister, after all, and he did love her – it was obvious that he was getting bored and tired of the whole thing.

"You really think so?" Maggie asked, sitting up hopefully, and she beamed when he nodded. "I think it's perfectly swee-" A rather loud cough from the audience interrupted her, and she huffed before raising her voice to an almost-shout. "I think it's _perfectly_ sweet of you! I shall give you a kiss, if you like!"

'Peter' held out his hand expectantly, as if waiting for her to hand him something. A few people chuckled.

"Don't you know what a kiss is?"

"I shall, once you give one to me." Maggie lifted her finger, a shiny thimble glinting in the light; she removed it before handing it to the child playing Peter; the child examined it before giving a nod. "Now, I shall give _you_ a kiss!"

The blonde girl was suddenly on her feet, puckering her lips; a collective 'aww' raised from the audience at the sight of her – Tennessee being the loudest – followed by a few more chuckles when she was instead handed a small acorn. "Oh… Well, _thank you_! I shall wear it around my neck. How old are you, Peter?"

"I don't know. I ran away the day I was born."

"Ran away? Why?"

"Because I heard father and mother talking of what I was to be when I became a man. I want always to be a little boy and to have fun; so I ran away and lived a long time among the fairies."

Maggie's eyes were wide with wonder. "You know _fairies_ , Peter!"

Tennessee nudged Walter, the wide grin on his face unmistakable now even in the dark. "Tomorrow night we're filming this – I got a camera last week we can use."

Before the synthetic could respond, Daniels was laughing quietly underneath her breath. "That's not necessary, Tee – Walter's already filmed it twice."

* * *

 **Was this random? Yes. It was random but I felt like writing something linked to Peter Pan after I met him and Wendy in Disneyland :3 Also, Maggie is the name of Peter Pan's daughter in "Hook!", and at the beginning of the film she plays Wendy in her school's play. I just thought it would be a cute idea.**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
